Moon and Thunder!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi as the World's Mightiest Mortal! Story revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon and Thunder 1 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "SHAZAM!" belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a Sailor Moon/SHAZAM crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**"With great power comes great responsibility."**

**-Peter Parker**

**

* * *

**

Years ago…

"Mister, would you like to buy my flowers?" Serena Tsukino said, as she shivered. The damp air was coming in strong.

"No…but I can use you as a 'special' friend," the man said, as he was about to grab the ten-year old girl.

Living on the streets of Tokyo for a few weeks now, Serena instantly knew that the would-be buyer was a bad man. So, she kicked him.

POW!

"OW!" the man replied. "Why you little-"

Quickly, Serena scampered off into a hiding hole, which is why she was nicknamed "Usagi". Luckily for her, the hiding place was within the Tokyo Metropolitan Subway system.

When she thought she was safe, Serena curled up into a ball, and started to cry.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

Ever since her parents and little brother Sammy disappeared over-seas,

Serena was left in the care of an abusive aunt, who only accepted her due to Serena's inheritance. After being beaten for not doing her chores properly, Serena ran away from her home, and have been living on the streets selling handpicked flowers from Juuban Park. For the most part, the local homeless people have been taking care of her, preventing the occasional pervert (or worse) from harming her.

Still, Serena hoped to find a place to call home, and not be forced to go back to live with her aunt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said a rail maintenance worker, who was checking for anyone holed up in the system.

Quickly, Serena scampered off, taking her stuffed tiger with her. She found a little known access panel, opened it up, and crawled in…

"OH!" Serena cried, as she fell down a duct vent…

…And onto an abandoned section of the subway, complete with subway station and rails.

"Hello?" Serena cried, as she dusted herself off. It was very dark…

CLICK!

Then, the lights were turned on.

Serena quickly searched for an exit, and found all of them to be blocked off. Then, she turned towards the rails upon hearing an incoming train…

HOOT-HOOT!

A fancy looking subway train arrived, and then slowed to a stop. It's doors opened up.

I wonder… Serena thought to herself.

With no other options, Serena boarded the train. When she did, the door to the train closed, and the train took off.

After a few minutes, the train stopped again. Tentatively, Serena exited the train.

Then, she saw a light at the end of a long tunnel.

With no other option in sight, Serena bravely hugged her stuffed tiger, and went down the hall…and into a grand hallway. Everything appeared to have been carved in solid rock. Serena quickly scanned the room…

"EEK!"

…And saw seven twisted statues, each one different from the other.

Serena then looked at the names underneath the statues:

PRIDE.

ENVY.

WRATH.

GREED.

SLOTH.

LUST.

GLTTONY.

"Those, my child, are the 'Seven Deadly Sins of Mankind'," said a voice.

Serena quickly turned around to see a bearded old man sitting on a throne room. Above his head appears to be a gigantic, solid cube, which was only held by a thin rope.

"Do you…live here?" Serena asked.

"Indeed. For many years, I have waited for someone to become my champion. There are many like you, children who have much potential to be my successor. However, you are the first to arrive here. Perhaps, it is fate that the wielder of my power would be a girl."

"Um, who are you?" asked Serena, her curiosity now peeked.

"I am…SHAZAM."

Serena could hear a low rumble in the distance.

"For thousands of years, I have watched over both the Seven Deadly Sins and the Three Faces of Evil as a champion of Light. But now, my life is growing short, so a new champion is chosen."

"Um, who?"

"You, Serena Tsukino, have been chosen to be the wielder of the force of SHAZAM."

Another rumble.

"'Force'?"

"Yes. Behold!"

Near the old man, a plaque appeared, with names and corresponding designations.

"This is what you will wield in the service of good:

"The wisdom of SOLOMON."

"The strength of HERCULES."

"The stamina of ATLAS."

"The power of ZEUS."

"The courage of ACHILLES."

"And the speed of MERCURY."

Then the old man turned back to Serena.

"Speak my name, girl!"

"Uh, SHAZAM?"

BOOM!

From nowhere, a lightning bolt struck Serena, causing her to change…

When the smoke cleared, Serena had become an adult female who appeared

to be in her late teens/early twenties.

"Oh, my," Serena said, who was amazed she sounded so grown up. All of a sudden, everything seemed so clear to her. She then looked at her clothes. She appeared to be wearing a red tunic (with a large lightning bolt going down the center) with a red skirt (with gold trim), a sash around the waist, yellow stitched boots, and possessed a white, short cape (with yellow trimming and tassels on one side of the cape). Only her hairstyle was the same, though the ends were much longer.

"Wow."

The old man continued.

"As Captain Marvel, you are to protect the week and helpless, and to crush evil wherever you may find. Do you understand?"

"Yes, wizard," Captain Marvel replied. Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, she knew instantly that the old man was a magus.

"I am honored to have found a successor. May the gods bless you, child. Speak my name!"

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

When she came to, Serena found herself outside again.

What happened? Serena though.

Suddenly…

"There you go, you little witch," said the man who tried to accost her earlier.

Before Serena could say her magic word…

"HIIII-YAH!" said a voice.

"OOF!"

Serena turned around to see a pigtail boy fighting the older man.

Serena quickly realized that the man would not win the fight.

Later…

"Thank you for saving me," Serena replied.

"Ah, it's nothing," the boy said. "My name is Ranma."

"I'm Serena."

"Yeah. Say, why are you here all alone?"

Serena told Ranma that she did not have a home, since her parents went missing.

"I'm sorry," Ranma replied. "Say, would you like to come with me and my

Pops?"

Serena thought for a moment before nodding.

Later…

"Absolutely not, boy!" Genma yelled.

"But she has no family of her own!" Ranma pleaded.

"For the last time-"

Genma may not have been the smartest man in the world, but he was a "chi" master in his own right. One good look at Serena's aura told him that the girl had great potential, not realizing that the girl was not an enchanted being. Still, there may be profit to be had if that aura was properly tempered…

"Fine, boy. She can come with us. But she will have to earn her keep!"

"Yah!" the kids yelled in unison.

Besides, Genma thought, Nodoka could use another child to nurture, while

I spend time with the boy.

And so begins a new adventure…

Four years later…

"I got you now!" yelled the youma, as it was about to claw Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailors Mercury and Mars said in unison.

When Naru Osaka helped a stray cat from being bullied by kids, she did not know that her life would become fantastical as "Sailor Moon". So far, while searching for the Moon Princess, Naru, Ami ("Sailor Mercury")Mizuno and Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino have been fighting the Negaverse' General Jadeite. In spite of the dangerous profession, Naru would not have it any other way.

Well, except at this moment.

Suddenly…

WOOSH!

"Huh?" 'Moon said.

Everyone turned to see a red-clad figure holding the youma by the arm.

The creature withered with anger, as it tried to swipe the person.

"It's...Captain Marvel!" said Mars.

Captain Marvel scanned the area with her eyes before taking off in one direction.

"Excuse me for a moment," 'Marvel said, as she went to a secluded spot.

"Huh?" Jadeite said, as his youma was thrown at him…

BOOM!

Jadeite lowered his arms, after destroying his own creation.

"I take it you are responsible for these attacks?"'Marvelasked.

"You…" Jadeite said with gritted teeth. He has heard of this "Captain Marvel" from the rumors. He knew that the super heroine had not been in town for a while…

"DIE!"

Captain Marvel easily swatted the energy discharge back at the general…

BOOM!

"Why you…"

"I suggest that you get going before I get serious," 'Marvel replied.

And so Jadeite disappears, wanting to inform his boss of 'Marvel's arrival.

Captain Marvelflew back to the Sailor Scouts.

"Why did you let that guy live?" Mercury asked.

"So that he could let HIS boss know that I'm back in town," 'Marvel replied. Before turning to leave…

"If you guys need my assistance again, ask for Serena Saotome. She…knows how to get in touch with me."

And with that, Captain Marvel takes off, knowing that she, as the World's

Mightiest Mortal, has a lot of work cut out for her.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This is story is a homage to Metroanime's "Fistful of Omake". Thanks for the inspiration, Metro! Also, there is a companion story to this one, called "Half Moon, Half Thunder", which takes a look at Japan's other superhero, Captain Marvel, Junior (guess who?) on this website. Check it out!**

**Next time: As Captain Marvel settles down for her stay in Tokyo, the Negaverse makes its move. See you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon and Thunder 2 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chosen from among all others by the immortal "Elders", Solomon,**

**Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury, Serena Saotome and her guardian Nodoka travel the highways and the byways of the land on the never ending mission: to right wrongs, to develop understanding, and to seek justice for all. In time of dire need, young Serena has been granted the power by the immortals to summon awesome forces at the utterance of a single word-**

"**SHAZAM!" Serena yells.**

**BOOM!**

**A word, which transforms her, in a flash, into the mightiest of mortal beings, CAPTAIN MARVEL!**

**Special note: When Serena transforms, she looks exactly like her mother (who looks like an adult version of the "Moon Princess", which will be very important when Queen Beryl of the Negaverse learns of the existence of "Usagi Marvel". Also, the above "introduction" is adapted from the one from the "SHAZAM!" TV show (which is on Saturday and Sunday, at 1:30**

**AM, on the "TV Land" channel…check it out!).**

**

* * *

**

**Part Two**

**

* * *

**

In a dark dimension known as "The Negaverse"…

Nephlite was upset that his latest scheme to find the Silver Millennium

Crystal has met with utter failure. However, what came about during that scheme left his a bit perplexed…

**FLASHBACK:**

Now, to get this Princess Diamond to me, Nephlite thought, as he applied his mental tricks.

Princess Diamond was a European dignitary on a mission of goodwill, and was part of the museum tour that showcased her family jewels. One of the jewels, the Royal Crystal, was said to possess very interesting qualities. This attracted not only the Negaverse General Nephlite, but also the mysterious Sailor Scouts. What neither force knew, was that Nodoka Saotome, who was a member of Azuban Juuban Benevolence Society, was selected to host the event.

"Mother, do I have to come too?" Serena whined. All she cared for was playing video games at the local arcade.

"Hush, now," Nodoka admonished. "This event is a good place for you to learn social skills after being on the road with your father and brother. And besides, with all this youma activity lately, I think that Usagi Marvel's presence could be warranted.

Serena nodded. With the Negaverse around, no one could put it past its denizens to try to make a power play.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Besides, you look great in that kimono I bought for you," Nodoka said with a grin.

Sigh

So, now, Serena was put in charge of the food dispensing. It was good that she was not put in charge of the food PREPARATION, since she has of yet cooked anything other than a curry dish.

Gee, this food looks good, Serena thought. Maybe if I help myself to a "devil egg"…

As Serena began to stuff herself, someone gets her attention.

"Well, don't you eat hearty," said a voice.

With mouth full of eggs, Serena turns around.

"Mmmmff?"

"I said, you eat hearty, meatball head," Darian Chiba chided.

"Mmmmff!"

"Whatever. Can I, at least, get a mini-tuna sandwich?"

"Mmmmff," Serena mumbled, as she handed Darien the platter full of Tuna sandwiches.

"Thanks, Meatball," Darien said, as he helped himself to a sandwich.

"See ya!"

As Darien walked away, Serena tried to breathe a sigh of relief.

How embarrassing, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Darien was scanning the room. So far, his "little voice" was telling him that Princess Diamond's Royal Crystal could be the Silver Millennium Crystal. And if that was the case, then Princess Diamond could be the fabled Moon Princess. Luckily, his job as a male model got him a pass to attend the dinner-

"Hey, will you two knock it off?" said a voice.

Darien turned around to see Amy Anderson, Molly Osaka and Reye Hino.

"Great, the kids are out," Darien mused.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Reye fumed

"Yeah!" Molly responded.

"So, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"Well, Mom and I were invited because of Mom's jewelry business," Molly replied.

"And I am the student body representative from Crossroad Junior High,"

Amy replied.

"I'm…the tag-a-long," Reye replied.

"I see. Well, have fun," Darien said, as walked off.

Later…

"I can't find Princess Diamond to inform her of the upcoming events,"

Nodoka said with worry. "Go and look for her while I stall the Princess' steward."

"Okay," Serena replied.

Serena trots off, and notices three of her schoolmates trying to sneak a peak at…something. Quietly, Serena stays in the distance, trying to determine what those girls were up to.

"I'm telling you, she is the Moon Princess!" Molly exclaims. "Luna tells me so!"

"Well, according to these readings that I took earlier, Luna may not be correct," Amy replies.

"Well, let's just get this thing over with," Reye replies.

"Right," Molly and Amy replies in unison.

Hmmm, Serena thought. I wonder how thhe Elders would deal with this situation…

Serena recalls her last meeting with the Elders. At the time, she was trying to perform a complex sword kata with her bokken. Ever since returning from her latest road trip with her foster father and brother, Serena has been trying to learn her foster mother's "Art". Nodoka, who wanted her foster daughter to be more like "a Lady" personally, supervises Serena's instruction. Also, since the wizard Shazam has decided to leave the so-called mortal coil for greener pastures, Nodoka was allowed to know of Serena's "double life", as well as her ultimate mission in life. As a result, Nodoka has served as both parent AND mentor. She did wonder why Genma's influence did not corrupt her foster daughter…

"WAH!"

FLOMP!

Nodoka ran into the family dojo. Somehow, Serena got herself tangled…somehow…again.

"Are you alright?" Nodoka asked, as she helped Serena up.

"I'm fine, Mother," Serena said. "I just tripped…somehow. Ow."

"Dear, you do not need to push your self so hard."

"I know. It's just that when Ranma comes back home next summer, I want to show him some moves."

According to the latest agreement between Nodoka and Genma, Serena would train under Genma's care during the vacation season year-round. During the school year, however, Serena would stay with Nodoka. So far, the agreement has worked. Nodoka gets to be a parent to Ranma more often than not. Hopefully, she will get to see Ranma during the Christmas season in a few months. For now, Nodoka's concern was for Serena.

"I'm sure you will do just fine, dear."

BOOM!

Serena and Nodoka look at each other, before looking outside.

It was still a nice day that day.

"Well, it looks like you have an audience to attend to," Nodoka said, as she picks up Serena's practice blade.

"I guess so."

Then, Serena sits into a lotus position on the dojo's floor.

"Oh, Elders, fleet, strong and wise, appear before my seeking eyes,"

Serena chanted.

FLASH!

Serena appeared before six male beings above a ledge that was five feet above her head, surrounded by clouds and mists. Whenever she calls upon the Elders, she is taken to "Heaven" by way of astral projection.

"Serena, there will be a time when you must put your trust in those who trust you not," Solomon says.

"Why is that, Elder?" Serena asks.

"Years ago, a Moon Kingdom fell because of three Houses," Zeus says.

"Two of them met by love, while the third hated them both because of that love," Mercury replies.

"Really?" Serena responds.

"Yes, this is true," Achilles, says. "None had the courage to be honest about their feelings."

"And as a result, a war broke out that destroyed them all," Atlas replies. "It is up to you protect not only the just, but also the unjustly just."

"But how can I be sure that these 'Houses' that you speak of won't simply try to destroy me in my attempts to 'remedy' the situation?" Serena asks. "How can I become an ambassador of good will between the Houses?"

"You have shown great strength when it comes to finding a way," Hercules responds. "After all, you survived your father Genma's watch, right?"

"Well…I guess so."

"We know that your heart, along with our gifts to you, will be used wisely," Solomon says. "Good luck, Serena…"

FLASH!

Serena opened her eyes.

"What do you think the Elders meant by protecting both the just and the unjustly just, Mother?" Serena asks.

"Perhaps they meant that those who have given their hearts to evil might be redeemable," Nodoka mused. "Anyway, get clean up, so we can go shopping…"

And now…

Are those girls somehow involved? Serena thought.

Then, she sensed the potent use of magic, not too dissimilar to her transformations.

Quickly, Serena ran to one of the rooms, and onto the balcony. There, in the courtyard, was a fight between the Sailor Scouts and the latest

Negaverse General named Nephlite.

"Hold it right there, Nega-creep!" Sailor Moon proclaimed. "In the name of Love and Justice, we will punish you!"

"I don't think so," replied Nephlite. Since Princess Diamond was not the Moon Princess, he decided to just steal the Crystal…

ZOINK!

"I believe the Crystal is mine,"

Serena looks up, and sees the masked cape crusader Tuxedo Mask!

"Give that back!"

"I don't think so."

"Humph. Then I won't mind doing THIS."

Using his magic, as granted by Beryl herself, the Negaverse general fuses a jewel with the unconscious Princess Diamond…

FWOSH!

Diamond, now a yoma, began to attack the Sailor Scouts, while Nephlite went after Tuxedo Mask.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Moon cried, as she and the Scouts scattered. They weren't sure how to handle this creature…

I better do something, Serena thought.

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

Now as "Captain Marvel",Serena leaped into the fray, just as one of

Princess Diamond's fists were about to connect with one of the Scouts.

"Huh?" said Sailor Mars.

"It's Captain Marvel!" Moon exclaims.

Captain Marvel grabs a hold of Diamonds arm.

"Princess, you don't need to do…" 'Marvel began.

POW!

'Marvel was knocked away a bit.

Dang, I can feel that, 'Marvel replies, as she rubbed her chin. If she was in her normal state, she could have been killed, especially since Princess Diamond had the endurance and strength of a diamond. I better subdue her quickly.

Taking a page out of the "Anything Goes" martial arts style, 'Marvel taunts Diamond.

"Hey, thick legs!" 'Marvel screams. "I bet that you are too slow to hit me again!"

"Rarrrr!" Diamond roars, as she charges 'Marvel…

TRIP!

CRASH!

'Marvel got into a loose stance.

"Mercury, do your bubble magic thing!" 'Marvel commands.

"R-right. Mercury Bubble BLAST"

With the cloud cover, Diamond could not see. However, 'Marvel, thanks to her martial arts training, did not NEED to see ANYTHING…

POW! POW! KICK!

With a simple combination, Diamond was down.

"Now, I have to heal her, but to do that, my true identity might have to be revealed."

As the wielder of the power of Zeus, 'Marvel has the authority to negate lesser magic. The problem was that she had yet to harness this ability without the need to say the magic word. Still, Diamond's life was on the line. So…

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

When the magic lightning struck 'Marvel, it also struck Diamond…

FWOSH

However, the magical exchange sent a shockwave outwards, impacting everyone in sight.

However, when the smoke was clear, Serena was still holding Princess

Diamond, but now she was normal.

The Sailor Scouts were also affected, having been transformed back to normal, as was Tuxedo Mask. However, the effect had a strange on Nephlite as well.

"Where…where am I?" Nephlite asked with bewilderment. Then, he turned to the battle scene. All were recognized, especially the one holding

Princess Diamond.

"Princess Serenity?"

"Come home," said a voice.

"Wha-?"

And then, he fades out.

Meanwhile, Amy, Molly and Reye picked themselves up. And then they spotted HER…

"You…YOU'RE Captain Marvel?" Molly asks. She had only known the girl as an occasional classmate.

Serena merely nodded, before putting Diamond down.

"The princess is okay, but she doesn't need to know what happened here."

And then, Serena turns the girls.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything," Amy replies.

"I need for you to keep my secret. That's all I ask."

The girls look at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Good. We better get the Princess inside…"

Darien Chiba has not seen the transformation, but was still suspicious of Serena being so friendly with the Sailor Scouts. At least, he has the Royal Crystal…

…Though later, he realizes that it was not the Silver Millennium Crystal.

All in all, the function was a success, which made Nodoka Saotome really proud of herself.

**END FLASHBACK!**

It's a good thing that my mind was "fixed", Nephlite thought. At least,

I now know who the Sailor Scouts are…as well as the true identity of Captain Marvel!

**Tbc.**

**Next time on "Moon and Thunder": Serena must set right what went wrong, as she battles the forces of the Negaverse, while learning of her true heritage! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon and Thunder 3 - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Scene: The Negaverse General Nephlite (now marked for death by his boss**

**Queen Beryl) is trying to shield Molly ("Sailor Moon") Baker from certain death.**

**"NO!" Nephlite yells, as a youma is about to spear him...**

**FRAK!**

**Moving at "Invisible Speed", Captain Marvel intercepts the attack using her chest to block.**

**"That's it," 'Marvel replies, as her eyes glow slightly...**

**BOOM!**

**Using the power of Zeus, 'Marvel calls down a bolt of lightning to destroy the attackers.**

**Later...**

**"Thank you for saving my life, 'Marvel," Nephlite says. "And I promise to keep your secret."**

**"I appreciate that," 'Marvel responds. "Just see that Molly's faith in you is warranted."**

**Next scene: Zoycite, learning that Serena Saotome is Sailor Moon's friend, kidnaps the girl, bound and gagged. Lyta ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino joins the fray, after Moon and the Scouts informs her of Serena's need to say her magic word.**

**"Maybe I can help," said Sailor Jupiter, as she took aim at Serena, while the rest of the Scouts are engaged in battle with Negaverse General Zoycite's youma.**

**"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"**

**Jupiter's attack struck home, activating Serena's powers...**

**BOOM!**

**Zoycite turns to see a smirking Usagi Marvel.**

**"Oh, Zoy-chan," Usagi said, as she cracked her knuckles.**

**GULP!**

**Another Scene: The assembled Rainbow Crystals, taken from the Seven Shadow Warriors, merge to become the fabled Silver Millennium Crystal. However, instead of going to Sailor Moon, it goes to...CAPTAIN MARVEL!**

**"Wha-?" 'Marvel says.**

**A ghostly figure appears, who looks exactly like Serena's adult form.**

**"My darling daughter, I am your true mother, Serenity, once-ruler of the fabled Moon Kingdom," the woman said. "I am so proud of you for taking up the role as champion. And now, I give you your heritage..."**

**The Silver Millennium Crystal merges with Captain Marvel, and-**

**FLASH!**

**"Behold, my daughter," Serenity said. "I give you your inheritance. You may talk to me as you do your Elders."**

**Captain Marvel looked like she always have, except that now, she wore a white costume with gold trim (with white/yellow trimmed cape) and yellow, stitched boots, instead of her red ensemble. Furthermore, she now sported a crescent gold moon symbol on her forehead.**

**"Wow, they look like twins," Mina ("Sailor Venus") Aino said. She was glad that they finally found the Moon Princess.**

**Yet Another Scene: Nodoka Saotome, after suffering an attack by Malachite, is in the hospital. Her foster daughter, Serena, is depressed.**

**"There was nothing you could do," Molly said. She had been trying to get to know Serena better, especially after learning that she was the Moon Princess.**

**"It was my fault," Serena replies. "I allowed my personal feelings for Darien to set me up, while Malachite tried to find the source of my power."**

**Serena turns around and head out the door.**

**"Wait, where are you going?" Luna the Moon Cat says. She has tried to become an adviser to the girl to no avail.**

**"I'm leaving town. As long as I'm here, I endanger your mission."**

**With a flash of her eyes, Serena gives a portion of her power to Molly.**

**"Oh...what did you do?"**

**"I gave you a direct link to the Silver Millennium Crystal. That should be enough to deal with Beryl."**

**At the same time...**

**"Oh, no you don't," Queen Beryl says, as she peered through her crystal ball. "You are not just going to walk away."**

**"And you do not worry about Captain Marvel," said a voice in the darkness.**

**Stepping forth into the light was...BLACK ADAM. Black Adam was Captain Marvel's potent foe. An Egyptian Warrior from the distant past, Adam (then known as "Khem Adam") was the wizard Shazam's first successor. Blessed with the power of the Egyptian gods, Adam used his powers for good, until a personal tragedy caused him to betray his oath. The wizard was then forced to banish Adam for thousands of years. When Serena became a Marvel, Adam returned to wreck havoc on the planet, particularly by taking on Serena. Thanks to the "Anything Goes Martial Arts" training, plus Genma Saotome's wily personality, Serena defeated Adam, by imprisoning him into the Rock of Eternity itself. The Rock, which exists in the middle of time and space, was also the home of the wizard Shazam, before he left for greener pastures.**

**"Thank you for freeing me from my...prison, Beryl," Adam said. His costume was black with yellow/gold trim (no cape) with stitched boots.**

**"Of course, my dear Adam," Beryl replied. "I take it that you are ready to deal with our mutual problem?"**

**"Yes, I am. I'll make that little girl pay for what she did to me."n**

**

* * *

**

**Chosen among from among all others by the immortal "Elders", Solomon,**

**Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury, Serena Saotome and her guardian Nodoka travel the highways and the byways of the land on the never ending mission: to right wrongs, to develop understanding, and to seek justice for all. In time of dire need, young Serena has been granted the power by the immortals to summon awesome forces at the utterance of a single word-**

**"SHAZAM!" Serena yells.**

**BOOM!**

**A word, which transforms her, in a flash, into the mightiest of mortal beings, CAPTAIN MARVEL!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Serena Saotome sat on a bench, in Juuban Park, thinking about her next move.

Dad and Ranma are in Okinawa, Serena thought. Maybe I can be on the road with them. But I can't leave Mom alone, though.

Serena sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Serena said to herself.

BOOM!

Serena heard a distant, rolling thunder...

"I guess Mother and the Elders need to speak with me."

Serena closed her eyes...

"Oh Elders, fleet, swift and wise, appear before my seeking eyes..."

FLASH!

Serena appeared in "Heaven". Standing before in the mist were the Elders and Serenity.

"Serena, you must not give up hope," Serenity said, as she went to hug her daughter.

"But it's so hard!" Serena replied. "People that I care about are getting hurt."

"Serena, we had chose you to wield our gifts because you possess a great strength," Zeus replied.

"We did not chose you without a reason," Solomon admonished.

"I'm glad Elder," Serena replied. "It's just that with so many fronts to deal with, I don't know what to do."

"You must use your powers to guide you," Mercury responds.

"If you do, your task will become much easier to manage," Atlas said.

"Allow your strength to flow through you," Hercules interjects.

"And your courage will follow," responds Achilles. "Like Troy, your battle with the Negaverse will not be won in a day...but won it will!"

"My darling daughter, you have a mother and teacher that needs you. For me, go back to her."

"...Yes, mother," responds Serena.

"We are counting on you," Solomon says. "Good luck, child..."

FLASH!

Serena opens her eyes, only to find out that the Sailor Scouts and the

Moon cats surrounded her.

"Thank goodness you are okay," Molly says. "You seemed to be in some sort of trance."

"Actually, I was just talking to Queen Serenity," replied Serena.

"Really?" Luna says. "Is she...proud of us?"

"Well, she's not complaining. Anyway, I got to go."

"You're not going to run away?" Mina said.

"No, I'm not. Actually, there's someone I got to see. Can you look after my Mom while I'm gone?"

"When are you coming back?" Raye asked.

"I'll be back tonight. Don't worry, guys!"

"Oh, okay," said Molly. "Where are you going?"

"Okinawa. Alright, stand back."

Once the girls did so, Serena looked up at the sky...

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

A flash later, Captain Marvel takes off into the sky.

"I'll never get used to that," Lyta said.

"I am curious as to how Serena does that," Amy mused.

* * *

Once Captain Marvel was over Tokyo Bay, she picked up speed. Gifted by the speed of Mercury, 'Marvel could move swifter than the normal eye could keep up...

POW!

'Marvel tumbled a bit before righting herself. Quickly, she scanned the area and saw...

"Oh, it's you, Black Adam."

"Very perceptive girl," Adam said, as he floated above the water. "By the way, Beryl sends her regards."

WOOSH!

POW!

Adam connected another blow to 'Marvel's jaw.

And another.

And another.

The last time Captain Marvel and Black Adam fought, Adam was brutal. In spite of her great power, 'Marvel was nearly beaten within an inch of life. If it hadn't been for a combination of guile and wit, Adam would not have been tricked into being sealed up into the Rock of Eternity. However...

CATCH!

"Huh?" said Black Adam.

"You had your fun, Adam. Now here's MY turn..."

POW! POW! SMACK!

Serena had improved her technique since her last fight with Adam.

Coupled with the internalized power of the Silver Millennium Crystal,

Serena's power had increased dramatically...

POW! POW! BAM! BAM! KICK!

"Impossible!" Adam exclaimed, as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I improved a bit, since our last encounter?" 'Marvel smirked. "Oh, and here's something NEW..."

With her outstretched arms, she cupped her hands.

"Cosmic Moon POWER!" Captain Marvel yelled.

Thanks to the Silver Millennium Crystal, Captain Marvel could harness and channel the power of the Moon Kingdom...

BLAST!

"YAHHHHHHHHH-!" screamed Adam, as he took massive damage. The blast was so strong that what was left of him was blasted off the planet.

"Idiot," Lady Marvel said, as she resumed her travel. As a wielder of thepower of SHAZAM, Serena knew that Adam would survive the blast. Hopefully, he won't be bothering her for a while.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon and Thunder 4 – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from "Sailor Moon" and "SHAZAM!" belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously…**

**Scene #1:**

**"I don't know what to do, Dad," Serena Saotome, as she huffed. She had traveled to Okinawa, via "Air 'Captain Marvel".**

**Genma, Serena's foster father, thought for a moment.**

**"I was saving this lesson for when Ranma was ready, but it is time that you and Ranma learn my 'Ultimate Technique'."**

**"An 'Ultimate Technique', Pop?" Ranma said excitedly. "This isn't like that 'Cat Fist' technique, is it?"**

**"Are you not supposed to sacrifice for the Art, boy?" Genma chided.**

**"Yeah, right!"**

**"Dad, about that technique…?" Serena asked.**

**Scene #2:**

**"I see that you are still around," Malachite smirked, as his former colleague Nephlite, blocked Malachite's blow. Malachite had disguised himself as a doctor in order to finish the job he had started in his attempt to assassinate Nodoka earlier. Molly was taking her turn to watch over the Saotome matriarch when Malachite appeared. Thankfully, Nephlite made a surprised visit when Malachite attacked.**

**"Once a traitor, always a traitor?"**

**"You should talk, Mal," Nephlite replied.**

**During this time, Molly had snuck out of the room to transform into-**

**"Hold it right there!"**

**"It's Sailor Moon!" Malachite said.**

**"Trying to hurt people is wrong!" Moon proclaimed. "I, Sailor Moon, will PUNISH YOU!"**

**Scene #3:**

**"Mother, I-" Serena began. She was glad that Nodoka had come home safely from the hospital.**

**"It's okay, dear," Nodoka said, as she sat up on her bed. "I'm just glad that you are okay."**

**"Nodoka, I-" Genma began.**

**"It's okay, dear. I understand."**

**"You do?"**

**"Yes. You want to raise our son "a Man among men". I'm just glad to see you and Ranma."**

**"Mom, I-"**

**"And you are growing up so fast, Ranma. You've made me proud, my son."**

**Nodoka then turned back to Serena.**

**"I have something for you," Nodoka said. "Genma, hand me the family heirloom."**

**Nervously, Genma went into the family room, and retrieved the Saotome sword.**

**When Nodoka had it in her hands, Nodoka told Serena the tale of a Samurai named "Jack", and how he went on an odyssey to defeat the demonic entity named Aku.**

**"And, now, I give this to you," Nodoka said. "Use it defeat the Negaverse once and for all."**

**And now, our story continues.**

**

* * *

**

**Chosen from among all others by the immortal "Elders", Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury, Serena Saotome and her guardian Nodoka travel the highways and the byways of the land on the never ending mission: to right wrongs, to develop understanding, and to seek justice for all. In time of dire need, young Serena has been granted the power by the immortals to summon awesome forces at the utterance of a single word-**

**"SHAZAM!" Serena yells.**

**BOOM!**

**A word, which transforms her, in a flash, into the mightiest of mortal beings, CAPTAIN MARVEL!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

At the Saotome household, in the Azuban Juuban district, Ranma and Serena were participating in a "Kumite" exercise in the backyard. This exercise allows both participants to practice movements on each other, not at all dissimilar to the Wing Chun dummy exercise.

"You're doing well, Serena," Ranma said, as he exchanged blows.

"Thanks," Serena replied, as she returned the favor. "I wish that you and Dad would visit more often."

"Serena? You have guests," Nodoka said, as she came to the back door. Behind them were the Sailor Scouts (in civilian garb).

"He's so cute," Mina said.

"He looks like my old sempai," Lyta said.

Reye rolls her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Molly asked.

"I'm find," Serena said. "Where 'Max'?"

"He decided to go ahead to 'D Point'," Amy replies. "He wants to do a reconnaissance first before we arrive."

"Good. Ranma, we better get ready to go," Serena said, as she toweled her body off.

"What can your brother do?" Raye asked.

"You'll see."

A short time later, after everyone made their final preparations, Ranma and Serena steps out onto the courtyard.

"Ranma, my boy, do your family proud,"" Genma said, as he patted hi son's back.

"Good luck, my children," Nodoka said, as she hugged Serena and Ranma both.

"Like Raye asked, what can he do?" Molly asked.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Serena said. "SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

Serena transformed into CAPTAIN MARVEL!

"Ranma?" 'Marvel asked. "Speak my NAME."

"Alright…CAPTAIN MARVEL!"

BOOM!

Ranma transforms into CAPTAIN MARVEL, Junior (or simply "CMJ")!

"You look HOT!" Mina said, with hearts in his eyes.

Ranma Saotome looked like a healthier version of himself. His costume was a red outfit, with a gold sash at the waist, gold armbands, and stitched, yellow boots. And, of course, like Captain Marvel and Black Adam, Ranma had the patented yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest.

"You look really handsome, Ranma," Nodoka said proudly.

"Oh, don't baby the boy, woman!" Genma fumed.

"So, how is this possible?" Amy asked.

"The Elders told me that I can lend my power to Ranma," 'Marvel said. "All he needs to do is speak my name."

'Marvel turns to her foster brother.

"But be careful about that, Ranma. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, we better change, too," said Molly. "Luna, Artemis, please stay with the Saotomes."

"Okay," Luna replied. Knowing Ranma's fear of cats, they hid among the rafters.

"Good. Guys? Let's transform."

Molly took out her henshin rod.

"Moon Prism MAKE UP!"

"Mercury Power MAKE UP!"

"Venus Power MAKE UP!"

"Mars Power MAKE UP!"

"Jupiter Power MAKE UP!"

FLASH!

"Maybe we can get these girls engaged to my son…"

"Nodoka…" Genma warned. Then again…

BOP!

"I don't THINK so," Ranma fumed.

The assembled Sailor Scouts held hands in a circle.

"See you guys in the artic," Moon said. "PLANET TELEPORT!"

FWOOSH!

"Well, we better get going, too," said 'Marvel, as she strapped the Saotome blade to her back. "Mother, Dad, take care."

"Yeah, take care Mom, Pops."

"Just make us proud," Nodoka replied.

"You can do it!" Genma said.

WOOSH!

WOOSH!

'Marvel and CMJ sped up out of Juuban and out into the sky.

"Well, what do you think?" 'Marvel asked.

"Well, this is kinda fun," replied CMJ. "Race ya?"

"Humph. You're on!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon and Thunder 5 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "SHAZAM!" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chosen from among all others by the immortal "Elders", Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury, Serena Saotome and her guardian Nodoka travel the highways and the byways of the land on the never ending mission: to right wrongs, to develop understanding, and to seek justice for all. In time of dire need, young Serena has been granted the power by the immortals to summon awesome forces at the utterance of a single word-**

"**SHAZAM!" Serena yells.**

**BOOM!**

**A word, which transforms her, in a flash, into the mightiest of mortal beings, CAPTAIN MARVEL!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Captain Marvel and her side-kick Captain Marvel, Jr.-

"I ain't her sidekick!" Ranma fumed.

Oh, sorry about that.

Captain Marvel and her PARTNER Captain Marvel, Jr.-

"Much better," Ranma replies smugly.

Thank you.

Anyway, 'Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. (or, simply "CMJ") were flying towards "Point D", the portal that led to the infamous "Negaverse". The Negaverse, ruled by Queen Beryl, has been in the thorn in the collective sides of the Sailor Scouts, champions of Love and Justice. Through her minions, Beryl hopes to collect enough life-energy to release her mistress "Mattalia", a powerful entity that seeks to dominate the known universe. So, "the Marvel Siblings" have joined forces with the Sailor Scouts in order to stop Beryl's plan, while attempting a rescue of Prince Darien. Darien, who was the love of 'Marvel's previous incarnation, had been brain washed into siding with the Negaverse. How 'Marvel feels about Darien now is an open-ended question.

Using the speed of Mercury, Serena and Ranma made their way to the Artic, just in time to see the Sailor Scouts in the midst of battle. Each one was fighting a "doppelganger" of their respective abilities.

"Look!" Sailor Moon said, as she ducked her opponent.

Ranma tucked his legs in, and performed a cannonball…on the thick sheet of ice.

BOOM!

The shards of broken ice rained all over the battlefield, as Serena scooped up her allies. The remaining combatants, Beryl's minions, were rained upon by the shards and took damage.

"Guys, we have an opportunity!" Moon declared, as she took out her Crescent Moon Wand.

"Right!" said the Sailor Scouts, as they got into their poses.

"Moon Healing ACTIVATION!"

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!

"Mars Fire IGNITES!"

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

With the "doppelganger youma" defeated, the Sailors were prepared to go into "D Point". However…

"STOP!"

There, standing before the gathered allies was Malachite.

"You brats are interfering in the Negaverse's plans for domination. I can't allow that to continue. SABBAC!"

FWOOSH!

Malachite was engulfed in flames. When the flames subsided, Malachite appeared to be more…demonic. Standing seven feet tall, built like a truck, reddish in color, and possessing horns and glowing eyes, Malachite sneered.

"I possess the power of six of the greatest devils of Hell!" Malachite roared, as he raised his clawed fists. "Now, you will pay!"

"Guys, you go on after Beryl," CMJ said, as he stepped forward. "I'll deal with the creep!"

"Be careful, Ranma!" 'Marvel said, as she and the Sailor Scouts ran into Point D.

"Hey, I'm RAMNA. I can't loose."

'Marvel rolls her eyes.

"Come here!" Malachite says, as he tries to intercept 'Marvel and friends.

Ranma intervenes.

"Your beef is with ME."

Malachite sneers.

"I grind your bones, boy!"

"We'll see, big red," Ranma says, as he cracks his knuckles.

Meanwhile, 'Marvel and the Sailor Scouts make their way to Queen Beryl's citadel, as they plowed through the minions.

At the same time…

Malachite speed allowed him to connect more often than not.

POW!

Ranma rolled with the punch, and whipped out a back-fist. Malachite's jaw twisted, as Ranma delivered a wheel-kick to the ribs and stomach.

"Argh!"

"Had enough, freak?" Ranma mocked.

"Hardly, boy!"

Suddenly, Malachite opened his mouth and let loose a stream of hell-fire…

FWOOSH!

"Yikes!" Ranma squeaked.

Back at Beryl's castle, Lady Marvel and Sailor Scouts have managed to make it at the courtyard, yet there was no one there.

"What should we do, leader-girl?" 'Marvel asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon blushed at the comment. She was glad that even though Captain

Marvel was "The Moon Princess", she deferred to Moon's leadership.

"Is there a way to call Beryl out?" Moon asked.

"Hmmm. From my experience with ol' Doc Sivana, nothing ticks the main boss more than to taunt him."

"Right. Shall I?"

"The pleasure is mine."

Sailor Moon steps forward.

"Oh, Beryl-chan!" Moon began. "Your mother wears combat boots!"

"…"

"Was that good enough?" Moon asked.

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of this," Serena said, as she stepped forward. "It's something that my Pops taught me."

Then, Lady Marvel took a sentai stance.

"Yo, Beryl! You're too old, you're too slow, and the only reason Darien's with ya is 'cuz you're too desperate, you old bag!"

"That was pretty harsh," Sailor Mercury said.

"It's all part of my adopted family's martial arts style."

"Well, I do hope it works," Sailor Venus replies.

Suddenly…

"You little girls think you can draw me out!"

Queen Beryl appears, as she hovers above.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" 'Marvel replies with a smirk.

"That's not the point, Serenity look-alike!"

"That really hurt, Ber-chan."

"But no matter. I think that you and Prince Darien should get reacquainted. Oh, Prince Darien?"

Prince Darien pops into existence, wearing his Silver Millennium armor.

"Prince Darien? KILL."

"Of, course, Your Majesty," Prince Darien said, as he took after Captain Marvel.

"Guys, I'll take care of Darien, you take care of Beryl," Lady said, as she braced for impact. "Move it!"

BOOM!

Darien torpedoes Serena, as the two of them goes straight into the ground. Serena's "aura senses" had told her that Darien's power levels were amplified tremendously.

"Your rejection of me will be your undoing," Darien said, as he took a swung at Serena.

"Feh," Lady replies, as she ducks. "First, I'm only 14 years old."

POW!

"Second, I don't have time for a relationship; my Art and my duties comes first."

CRACK!

"And lastly, if you want to be my friend, get to know ME! I ain't just the Moon Princess, you know."

BAM!

Prince Darien's crumpled form landed with a thud.

'Marvel then picked up Darien and yelled…

"SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

The magic lightning had healing properties, so Lady used it to remove the Negaverse taint.

"Uh, Serena?" Darien said, as he woke up.

"Ugh, yeah?"

"You can let me down, now," Darien smirked.

"Okay!"

CLOMP!

"Owie."

"So, what's next?"

"Well, Nephrite is holed up in a dungeon some place, so…"

"Great, you do that!" Serena said. "I gots to help my friends. SHAZAM!"

BOOM!

'Marvel turns to gives Darien a peck on the cheek.

"You tell ANYONE that I kissed you, I'll flatten ya!"

"Sure, sure, no problem!"

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were able to defeat Queen Beryl, thanks to a combination of teamwork and willpower.

"You're DUSTED!" Sailor Moon declared.

"You…can't…stop…ME!" Beryl. "MATTALIA! GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

BOOM!

Queen Beryl grew huge, thanks to the fusion of dark energy to her form.

"NOW I'M PLAYING WITH POWER! DIE!"

ZAP!

A huge bolt of energy was thrown at Sailor Moon and her friends.

"Aieeee-!" Moon began.

FRAK!

Lady Marvel used hand to block the bolt.

"Guys, get out of here!" Lady grunted.

"What about you?"

"This fight is no longer yours! You stopped Beryl, and now, it's time for my Elders to deal with Mattalia!"

Moon nodded.

"Good luck!" Moon said, as she turns around. "Guys, move it!"

Lady Marvel turns back to Beryl/Mattalia.

"You think you know power? Behold!"

All around Lady Marvel, the ghostly forms of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas,

Zeus, Achilles and Mercury towered over her. Beryl/Mattalia looked at this assembled group, and big sweated.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU," said Solomon.

Beryl/Mattalia knew that it was over, as did her dreams of domination.

Meanwhile, another battle is being resolved.

BAMF!

Malachite was hurting all over, as he flopped to the ground. Ranma, somewhat worse for wear, puts the Negaverse general in a headlock.

"Say it! SAY IT!" Ranma demanded.

"SAB…BAC!"

BOOM!

"See? I win!"

* * *

In the days after Beryl's defeat…

"So, what happened?" Molly asks, as Serena and the gang were hanging out

at the arcade.

"Beryl, and Mattalia and Malachite for that matter, is imprisoned in the Rock of Eternity, where they will stay put for, well, eternity. The rest, you already know."

With Nephrite (aka "Maxwell Stanton") and Prince Darien freed from the Negaverse, they decided to become roommates, while Nephrite thinks of what he should do with his life.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Look, I got to run. Ranma and Pops are planning to go back on their 'training journey', or something like that. And Mom is thinking about going with them. And Molly? As MY warrior, I know that you'll do okay as 'Sailor Moon'."

"Th-thanks for thevote of confidence, Serena," Molly replies. "I promise that you'll be proud of me."

"I know."

A week later…

"Ah, Nodoka, you don't have to come," Genma said, as he loaded up the pack in the family station wagon.

"Serena needs more training, as do Ranma," Nodoka said, as she loaded up her own pack on board. "Besides, it'll get a chance for us to be husband and wife."

"Yes, dear."

"So, Ranma, where's Pops going to take us?" Serena asked.

"He's thinking about going to China," Ranma said. "There's all kinds of training grounds over there."

"Okay, but if Dad takes us to some cursed ground, Mom will get upset."

**Fin.**


End file.
